Ryuki goes to Hollywood
by NaTuRaPiDmOn
Summary: NaTuRaPiDmOn is out of control! CMA is trying to slow him down. CMA has a tummy ache. Can she stop him in time?!?!?! (Poor Cma!) Chapter 5 = up.
1. The Epic Saga Begins

Ryuki goes to Hollywood ( --- Title)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Ryuki or Hollywood but this dumb fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer no. 2: This is a spoof of poorly written Ryuki fanfiction.  
  
Disclaimer no. 3: Yes, we do like Ryuki.  
  
Disclaimer no. 4: Yes, we know that technically the title should be 'Ryo and Rika Go to Hollywood' but this is a spoof, remember?  
  
CMA: I had nothing to do with this! Seriously! I just typed it.  
NR: Hardidy, har, har, har.   
~~~~~~;  
  
One day Rika wanted to go Hollywood for no apparent reason at _ALL_.  
  
"I'm going to invite my friends!" she said "I don't like Ryo! Hahahaha…ha-ha…ha…"  
  
Coincidently, Ryo did too.  
  
"I'm going to invite my friends!" he said "I like Rika! Hahahaha…ha-ha…ha…"  
  
See Ryo run to Rika's house.  
  
Ryo tripped on the way there.  
  
Rika was like, "Oh, man, he got here, my mortal enemy.  
  
Then Ryo saw something lying on the ground.  
  
A Ring of power  
  
Cool  
  
He put a ring of power on and turned invizible  
  
He picked up Rika and walked over to Henry's apartment.  
  
Henry was not home  
  
He read the sign that said "Gone fishin' in Maryland,"  
  
He walked to were Takato's house used to be  
  
A sign said "Gone to Space,"  
  
~~~~;  
  
You got to the end of Chapter one  
  
Go you  
  
You rock  
  
Credits:  
  
Producer:  
NaTuRaPiDmOn  
  
Producer's assistant:  
NaTuRaPiDmOn and kind of CobaltMarineAngemon  
  
Typer:  
CobaltMarineAngemon  
  
Person who talks:  
NaTuRaPiDmOn  
  
Main Dude:  
NaTuRaPiDmOn  
  
Not-so-main Dudette:  
CobaltMarineAngemon  
  
Director:  
NaTuRaPiDmOn  
  
Monster Makers:  
Those one dude(tte)s  
  
Makers of Digimon:  
Toei Anime  
  
Tank u 4 reading 


	2. Band stand

Chapter Two of that one weird fanfic… what was it called? Oh, yeah, 'Ryuki goes to Hollywood'.  
  
By CobaltMarineAngemon and NaTuRaPiDmOn  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, we don't own digimon or Hollywood.  
  
Another Disclaimer: Seriously  
  
ANOTHER Disclaimer: Really  
  
Yet another Disclaimer: Truthfully  
  
Still another Disclaimer: We're not lying  
  
When will these Disclaimers end?!?: Please believe us!!!  
  
ANOTHER STUPID DISCLAIMER!?!?: Okay, we'll stop now.  
  
NOOOOOOOOO: Seriously  
  
OOOOOOOOOO: We ARE going to stop now  
  
OOO! STOP THE DISCLAIMERS!: Seriously.  
  
ARG!: Okay, to the fic.  
  
----;  
  
"We're goin' hoppin', hoppin' today where things are poppin' the Philadelphia way, we're gonna drop in on all the music they play-" Ryo sang as he walked to that one guy's house… oh, yeah, his name is Kazu.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rika yelled  
  
"Okay," Ryo said "I'm, on, I'm on the American Band stand,"  
  
"Wait… you're still singing," Rika blinked  
  
"I'll jump and, hey, I might even show my hand stand," Ryo danced "Sing with me,"  
  
"No,"  
  
Ryo saw that Kazu was not home  
  
There was an oh-so-original sign that said "Gone Dancin' in Philadelphia"  
  
"Just like the song!"  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"Things are poppin' the Philadelphia way, let's go to Masonwood!"  
  
"It's Hollywood,"  
  
"Whatever," Ryo asked "Wanna go invite Kenta?"  
  
"No," said Rika "He's probably dancin' in Philadelphia with Kazu,"  
  
"Let's pop in to Jeri's house and invite her," said Ryo  
  
Jeri's house had a sign that said "Gone to the American Band stand in Space,"  
  
"Wait a minute…" said Rika  
  
Ryo took charge and said "Let's go hoppin' to the subway,"  
  
"Oh, man, you took charge," Rika pouted  
  
"Don't worry; I have my lucky bar of soap with me,"  
  
-----;  
  
Yes, you made it to the end of chapter two.  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
Written by CobaltMarineAngemon and NaTuRaPiDmOn  
  
Copyrighted by CobaltMarineAngemon and NaTuRaPiDmOn  
  
CobaltMarineAngemon and NaTuRaPiDmOn rock  
  
CobaltMarineAngemon and NaTuRaPiDmOn are awesome!!!!!!!  
  
CobaltMarineAngemon and NaTuRaPiDmOn are da king and queen, man!!!!! 


	3. Attack of the Teen Girl Sqaud

The third chapter of that weird 'Ryuki goes to Hollywood' fic  
  
By those crazy people called NaTuRaPiDmOn and CobaltMarineAngemon  
  
We're currently working on getting the disclaimers to help us right now, their mad at us right now. We don't own Digimon, Hollywood, or The Teen Girl Squad. Seriously  
  
-----;  
  
"My lucky bar of soap always keeps me lucky," Ryo explained as they walked to the subway "Oops I dropped it," Ryo chanced his soap. Then, he slipped on it and fell down the stairs.  
  
Rika ran down and slipped on the bar too.  
  
They slipped into the subway to Philadelphia.  
  
"This is the wrong friggin' train," Rika yelled  
  
The Teen Girl Squad walked onto the bus and the doors locked.  
  
"We are now in mid track, please do not exit at this time. Keep you tray table up and your feet back and the full upright position. Please keep all arms and legs and other limbs inside the train at all time," said an announcer  
  
"CRAP!!!!!" said Rika  
  
"Lock down!" said Cheerleader starting to cry.  
  
"It's okay," said What's-Her-Face "We still have own new travel make-up kits,"  
  
"We can look so good!" said So-and-So  
  
"I have a crush on every boy!" said The Ugly One.  
  
Rika grabbed Ryo and hid him under the table "The Teen Girl Squad is evil!"  
  
"Let's start looking good!" said Cheerleader  
  
"A'ight,"  
  
"A'ight,"  
  
"A'ight,"  
  
Rika threw the lucky soap at So-and-So and knocked her over.  
  
"Kristin, you look like you just took a bubble bath… or got hit by a piece of soap," Cheerleader said  
  
----;  
  
To be continued…  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
WE HAVE DA CLIFFHANGER POWER!  
  
YES, YOU GOT TO THE END OF CHAPTER... uh... *counts on fingers* THREE!  
  
COOLNESS!  
  
^________________^  
  
Important note: This fanfiction is not yet over.  
  
Another Important note: CMA and NR rock  
  
Yet another Important note: Seriously.  
  
Uh-oh: They do!  
  
O.O: Seriously  
  
I quit my job: They rock  
  
Wait… this is a high paying job: Seriously  
  
*sigh*: They are just too cool for words!  
  
I need more coffee *walks off*: Hey, where are you going??!!? We're not done yet! *runs after the Important note* 


	4. Way Off Course

Chapter Four 'o 'Ryuki goes to Michigan – I mean Hollyoak- I mean Hollywood'  
  
By those weird, insane, and totally crazy people CobaltMarineAngemon and NaTuRaPiDmOn  
  
Disclaimer: ^_^ Guess what! We bought Digimon… no wait… that was a dream… never mind. We don't own the Teen Girl Squad either.  
  
----;  
  
"The train is technical difficulties and is making a surprise stop in southern Michigan," said the announcer  
  
"Yay! I like Michigan!" said Ryo  
  
"Michigan stinks, I like Ohio State!" Rika said  
  
"Michigan is lookin' so good!" said Cheerleader  
  
"Ohio State won last time," said What's-Her-Face  
  
"I have a crush on every boy – in Michigan," said The Ugly One  
  
"Ohio…. State…" said Kristin  
  
"OHIO STATE"  
  
"HAHAHA! EAT SOAP YOU BLOOD-SUCKING CREATURES OF NATURE!"  
  
"MICHIGAN"  
  
"Oops, did I hit you in the nose pumpkin?" ^_^  
  
"OHIO STATE"  
  
"NOOO! Not the leg, not the leg!"  
  
"MICHIGAN"  
  
"I am lookin' so good!"  
  
"OHIO STATE"  
  
"Hey, Kristina, need a little help there?  
  
"MICHIGAN"  
  
"I have a crush on every boy! Hey, who's that?"  
  
"We have now stopped. You can get off the train at this time if you wish," said the announcer  
  
"I need a drink," said Rika  
  
"I need intensive care," said Kristin  
  
"I'll take you there," said What's-Her-Face  
  
"I have a crush on every boy!" said The Ugly One  
  
"To the pop machine!" said Ryo, taking charge again  
  
"Wow! Bath and Body Works!" said Cheerleader  
  
"Oops, I left my money pouch on the train," said Rika, going back to get it.  
  
Just at that very moment (Wow, what do you know?) the train drove off.  
  
"Oh-no!" said Rika "Now we're stuck in Michigan!"  
  
"No we're not," said Ryo "We can always ride a different train to Rhondawood,"  
  
"It's Masonwood," said Rika  
  
"NO, it's Hollywood," said What's-Her-Face  
  
"They sell shampoo here!" said Cheerleader  
  
"I have a crush on every boy!" said The Ugly One  
  
"Hey, I like being in a wheelchair," said Kristin  
  
----;  
  
You made it too the end of Chapter Four!  
  
You are da bomb(ette)!  
  
CMA likes candy  
  
And so does NR  
  
Important note: We're not going to tell you if we like OS or Michigan because we value our lives. ^^; 


	5. The worstest chapter, aka 'NOTEPAD!

Ryuki Goes to Hollywood written on a notepad with no spell check and a sticky keyboard!!!   
O.O it's  
super corny chapter 5!  
  
Dicsliamre: We dun ownz digimonz  
  
uhzohz:or the teen grrrl sqaud  
  
It cant be...:seriously  
  
R.I.P.:We wrote this fic.  
  
------  
  
Hi  
  
Where were we?  
  
Ta-da!  
  
"Uhhhhh... get to the point" (NR)  
  
"Oh, you type, my tummy hurts," (CMA)  
  
"No.K" (NR)  
  
"*sniff*" (CMA)  
  
"Sorry I dont fall for that"(nr)  
  
"Drat, let us start,"  
  
-----  
  
"NO, the train is gone," said Rika  
  
Then, the "No 'i' in team," guy walked up and said "Hi, you must be girls,"  
  
"How observent," said Rika  
  
"I'M NOT A GURL!" said Ryo "Let's fight to the death atop mount rushmore,"  
  
"I'm down," said the team guy  
  
"We're comin' too, we love fighting," said the five girls at once.  
  
Then, at that moment the train station closed till the end of next march.  
  
A little guy came in an hit each of them in the knee with a baseball bat.  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE THOMAS," said Kristin  
  
then they rode their bikes to quebec, quebec.  
  
"Bonjour," said every one  
  
"Does anyone know french?" asked Team Dude  
  
"BAT, BAT, BAT!" said Thomas, hitting a french stop sign  
  
"AHHH! Stop that!" said What's-Her-Face  
  
Suddenly, The Cheat came in with so tie ice tea.  
  
"Ehm, hmm, ehm, hmhmhm," said The Cheat  
  
"Does anyone understand him?" asked Rika  
  
"Is that french?" asked that team guy  
  
"mmmaaapt!"  
  
"Let's go to pizzzzzzza hut and get some prizez," said Cheerleader  
  
"I got jealous," said The Ugly One  
  
They bought 9 personal pan pizzaz, accaully 10 but The Cheat never told 'em. ^_^  
  
"Hey, we got translaters as prisez," said Thomas  
  
"YOU CAN TALK!" said everyone in unison  
  
-----  
  
CMA: You're ruining the whole point of the cheat and thomas!  
NR: It's a spoof remember, we're making fun of really stupid fanfics!  
  
CMA: *sigh*  
  
  
----;  
  
"Hey, look at that sign, it sayzzzzzzzzzzz 'The Hop,'"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You made it  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to the end  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
of  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
====================================================================  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
chappy 5  
**********************************************************************  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
nice work  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
we love you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ba-bye now  
______________________________________  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
++++++______________________________++++++++++++++  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
READPOWERONLINEBYNRPLEASEUARECOOLTHISISASECRETSPOTHEHEHE!!!!!! ^_^^_^  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
**********************************************************************  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
COOLYOUFOUNDASECRETPLACEREADMORETHENAGHOSTSTORYBYCMABABYENOWPALHEHEHEHEHEHE  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  



End file.
